Stand by me
by brendiizh oF oZ
Summary: A new prophecy has changed the Wizarding World, how can somebody with no magic can help defeating Lord Voldemort? Traduction from the story "Quédate a mi lado".


Hello everybody! I'm publishing my first history in english: "Stand by me", this is not based on the song by Ben E. King, but it's a translation from spanish of the history "Quédate a mi lado", you can find it on my profile ;)

A few comments before we beggin: This history it's and AU in which Sasuke can live in peace with the other habitants of Konoha. All of the characters presented here are property of its respective autors, except for four: Sayuri-Chan (property of Mariana Romo), Mew-Che (property of Elsa Blanco), Emily Peimbert (property of Dafne López and mine) and Luna Ezakiya (my property).

I hope this can help for the understanding of the history, I hope every doubt, coment or suggestion you will let me know.

I let you read the first chapter, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>1<p>

It was an afternoon as any other; the sun was on the top of his only kingdom: the sky, this, was lit up with red rays, giving it a tone of mystery and illuminating the days of the people on Konoha. In a forest near to the village Sasuke and Sakura were on a forbidden walk, very usual, but if anyone knew about it, especially Luna or Sayuri, they would be in very big problems… not only because the last one would cut their throat to death, but Luna's life would be destroyed if she finds out.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura's door, kiss her good-bye.

- See you later –She said as she blinked her eye and closed the door.

Sasuke began walking to his house, with his head down and all his thoughts in the air; there was no more noise than the birds singing or the air whispering between the trees, suddenly there was a huge explosion in the middle of the forest, he gave a quick look and saw a fire mushroom.

- Not again –He whispered while he ran to the place of the explosion.

When he got there he observed the place: small flames were surrounding a big gigantic machine, almost as tall as the trees bordering the clear, made of wood and steel, bottoms were in every inch of it. Sasuke walked looking for the inventor, and just as he imagined, there was his girlfriend on the ground.

- Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke! –Yelled excited as she got on her feet again- It worked, I swear it did! Please, believe me this time…

- Well, but what does that do? –Asked holding her hand.

He looked at her closely for first time. Despite of having her hair wild and the face full of ashes, she still looked beautiful. Her hair was as black as the night, short to her shoulder, always covering one brown eye with a lot of make-up. Her skin was soft and white, she wasn´t too tall, but much proportionated, but her clothes didn't help showing her body. She used long skirts with horizontal stripes in black and some other color, that day was pink. Her pants were also black, they got some part bellow her knee, boots of the same color that made her feet look bigger than they were and a glove on her left hand, black too.

The two guys heard footsteps getting close, they looked. Deidara and Tobi were coming.

- Luna! Not again! Un! –Yelled Deidara- You can't keep doing this.

- But it worked, I swear…

- It's always the same thing, un! –Deidara whispered.

- It works every time I try it on my own! It's when people are around when it stops working. –She defended herself.

- What's up? –They heard a fifth voice, Sakura.

- Again with Luna's stupid machines –Sasuke said accusingly.

- Hey! Don't talk to her like that –Toby hugged Luna, who seem about to cry.

- Yes, Sasuke… -Sakura's voice was like poison, full of anger- you should have more respect to your _girlfriend._

- Stop! STOP NOW! –Deidara yelled- I don't want to hear another thing about this! Everyone to bed now, un!

All of them went to their respective homes; Tobi left Luna on her door to check she was all right; he saw her get it and then left. The girl couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend words: "Again with Luna's stupid machines". She grabbed some food, rice, wanted something soft. She couldn't stand that anymore. She loved him, but was sick of him. He was even cooler than before. The rudeness and his _friendship_ with Sakura were driving her crazy. But the worst of it was being unable to tell anyone, not even Sayuri or Mew, her best friends; obviously they wouldn't like that, and those girls could be really violent. More than once she had thought of getting revenge for all his cheating, but she couldn't be with anyone else, the simple idea was ridiculous, she could share him, but she belonged with him and would life forever in misery just for being together.

With those thoughts she got to the second floor and got into her bedroom. There was nothing else than a window; a wardrobe; a desk where she spent hours planning fantastic machines that really worked, but anyone believed her; a bed laying on the wood floor; and a nightstand that used to belong to her mother before she was brutally murdered in front of Luna when she was five years old. Luna and her mother were on the market, looking to the things that were on sale, when suddenly a man jumped in front of them. "Give me all your money!" he yelled. Luna's mother took his daughter hand and ran as fast as she could, but they were trapped on an impasse. The man appeared again. The woman yelled and cried for help, but anyone came. The man pulled her daughter from her arms. "Let off Luna! Let her go! Please!" The woman cried as she took of all her coins and drops them to the floor. The man, crazy as he was whispered something like it wasn't enough. "It's all that I've got" But the thief wasn't happy with that explanation, he hit the woman "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY" kept yelling. The anger didn't let him think while all the woman could do was beg for her daughter's life. "Don't hurt her. Please. Not my Luna!" and between all the yelling and crying the man took his kunai out from his robes and stabbed her with it. He looked the woman on her slow dead and then started looking for some more money between her clothes. He couldn't find anything. He heard footsteps coming and vanished on the dark. Luna's crying was tearing the air.

That day she had to wait more than two hours with the police for his father went to pick her up. They didn't talk on the way home, neither on the hole next year, until his father, on an attack of madness kill himself. The girl of six years old ran to the forest, where at least two weeks later and weaker than ever Tobi find her and immediately took the part of adoptive father on the Village of Konoha.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? I hope it's not too difficult or something, this is something about Luna's history, I don't give a explanation of every OC, but I thought this is interesting.<p>

Please leave a Review, let me know you are reading, if you have any doubt, comment or suggestion I'm allways opened to read it, accept it and answer it. All I need are a few words from you! :)


End file.
